


Hiding Behind Sunglasses

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Deacon Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deacon being a liar, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, Sole is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Deacon is being reckless with how protective he is of Whisper. She notices, and forces him to tell her why leading to him confessing how he feels.A tiny bit of angst with a happy ending.This was a request I filled over a week ago on Tumblr. I figured I would share it here too. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Deacon Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Hiding Behind Sunglasses

Deacon laid on a couch in the house at Kingsport Lighthouse as Whisper administered some radaway to him. The place had been crawling with Children of Atom bastards armed to the teeth with gamma guns. Neither of them had been hurt too badly, but he had taken enough rads to need treatment. The rads made him feel sick to his stomach, and the medicine was not much better. 

"You know, you wouldn't need the meds of you hadn't decided to become a meat shield, right?" Whisper asked. Her tone was mostly sarcastic and teasing, but there were undertones of concern. 

"Becoming a ghoul was my next disguise for your information. It's been a while since the last time I was. Not the most fun disguise I've done though," he replied, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Not sure it's much better than your current one," she said. 

"And what would that be, my dear friend?" He asked. He sat up to make room for her on the couch and did his best to offer up a cheesy smile. It was not only the rads and meds that made it difficult. He was finding more and more difficult to not show her how he really felt. Good or bad, she made him want to be truthful for once. 

She looked at him, trying to look through his shades to meet his eyes with her own. Those damn eyes that could see right through every word and mask. 

"Meat shield," she said simply. Her voice was now firm and serious, "you keep diving in between me and the baddies when you don't need to. Why?" 

For once he did not know what to say immediately. She was not wrong, he had been throwing himself between her, and every damn threat they came across. It was happening more and more and more. At first he had tried to convince himself that it was because she was more important than he was. Sure, his role as a spy was unique, and it would be near impossible to properly replace him, but that got nowhere near her role. She was going to infiltrate the Institute. But it was a lot harder to lie to himself than others. 

He eventually admitted to himself that he genuinely cared about her, as much as he did not want to. He trusted her more than anybody else, and could call her a true friend without it being even remotely close to a lie. He had told her about his past, about the UP Death laws, about Barbara, about what he did. No one else knew, but her, and when she reacted by comforting him instead of ridiculing him, that was the moment he was too far gone. 

It took him even longer to admit how he actually felt. He had tried to sum it up to nothing more than physical attraction. That they were just good friends, and all the playful flirting was just banter. That she was just a buddy that he happened to think was hot. Then he would find himself admiring her kindness, determination, strength, all the good qualities that made her stand out from the rest. He found himself adoring all her little quirks. The way she sang or hummed quietly to herself when she was focused, or how expressive she was with her hands. He found himself simply wanting to be near her all the time. He wanted to hold her tight and keep her safe, no matter the cost. He loved her. 

He wanted to tell her the truth about how he felt, but he was scared that if it were real he would lose her, just like everyone and everything else. When he had lost Barbara he had broke, and he did not want to shatter beyond repair. 

So as he sat there, staring at her through tinted glass, he did what he did best. He lied. 

"Thinkin' about becoming a body guard when I retire. Done a pretty damn good job so far, don't you think?" 

Her gaze did not falter. It never faltered. 

"If you're gonna try to lie to me, you're going to have to try harder," she said. He swore his imagination was acting up, because it seemed like she had leaned closer to him. 

He turned away from her. He felt like if he held her stare any longer he would turn to ash, even with the sunglasses to protect him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am the most honest person you have ever met. I'm a little offended if I'm being honest, which I am," he joked. 

"Deacon," she said. He could suddenly feel her body heat along his side. She had leaned closer. 

"I'm worried about you." 

Those words were death sentence, because when he heard them he turned back to her and saw just how close she had gotten. Their noses were only an inch apart. 

"Fine, Dez wants me to keep you alive at all costs," he offered. It was partly true. She did want that, but that was not why he was acting the way he was, and Whisper knew it. 

"That's only half true, and you know it. If you want me to believe you, you need to look me in the eyes." 

He knew what she meant. Under other circumstances he would not have necessarily minded if she had seen him without the glasses. He had even been meaning to show her his eyes, the one thing about him he never changed. It would have been the ultimate show of trust for him, but now it only meant certain doom. 

"I am." 

"Without the shades, Deacon." 

He did nothing for a moment trying to think if there was some way out. If there was it would only delay the inevitable, he realized. She would not leave him alone after this. He would have to come clean at some point. 

He slowly raised his hand up, and removed his glasses. He stared into her eyes unfiltered for the first time. They were even more beautiful than before, and more intense. 

The moment he saw those eyes he lost all self control. His words would never be as honest as his actions. So instead of doing what she asked and telling her the truth, he showed her. 

He closed the gap, and kissed her. He was gentle, far more gentle than he would have thought possible, but he wanted her to be able to pull away, even if it hurt him. She did not. Instead she responded just as gently. 

When he finally pulled back she spoke before he did. 

"I love you too." 

A large smile spread across his face, a genuine one. The heat that came from the fear of rejection cooled to a warm feeling. 

"I'm scared of losing you." He confessed. It was the truth she had been looking for. 

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for a long time," she said, smiling. 

"How will I ever get by?" He teased, before kissing her again, firmer this time. 

Fear be damned. This was worth the possibility of heart ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff through my inbox on Tumblr!


End file.
